


Кстати о доме

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Зеркальная история к "Человек, и дом, и кошка в нём"





	Кстати о доме

В голове всегда слишком много мыслей.  
Они там, в голове, сложным образом живут. Иной раз спохватится — а мысли опять не туда ушли. Не тем заняты.  
Не о том думается.  
Но ему так-то некогда задумываться, он страшно занят. Постоянно. Днём и ночью.  
Днём он то спасает мир, то дает интервью, то участвует в пресс-конференциях, то посещает благотворительные обеды (кормят скудно, говорят много, толку — чуть).  
Ночью ему… не по себе.  
Ему не нужно столько часов ночи, хватило бы и пяти. Но темнота опускается теперь рано, свет поднимается поздно и идёт медленно, нехотя. Полным-полно темноты и тишины.  
Он, может, отправился бы опять гоняться за человеком, который очевидно не хочет быть найденным. То есть, конечно, многие не хотят быть найденными. Но этот-то живет тихо, никому не мешает, никого не задевает и, следует признать, имеет право на покой.  
Поэтому остается вот что — думать себе, надумывать и выдумывать, домысливать ужасы, потом надеяться, что ничего плохого не случится.  
О, думает, кстати: завести собаку. Но только думает, потому что если скажет вслух, ему пришлют каталоги, предложения от лучших заводчиков страны, длинные родословные, и так выйдет, что пёс окажется породистей, чем он сам. Пёс, например, будет вести свой род от пса-первопоселенца с "Мэйфлауэр". Ему, может, корм придется подавать на серебряной тарелке и сервировать десятью столовыми приборами. Не то чтобы он против, но всё это будет ужасно неловко. Будет стыдно за обгрызенные до самой мякоти ногти.  
Ему бы безродную дворнягу, чтобы с нею хорошо друг друга понимать.  
Но это такая ответственность, сама по себе не слишком большая, но вроде соломинки на спину, когда уже … вроде бы еле тащишься.

***  
Ему совершенно нечем заняться.  
Несмотря на то, что он постоянно страшно занят. Ему звонят и велят идти туда, и ещё туда, и потом — только не забыть! — ещё вон куда!  
Он будто камень из мифа о Сизифе. Этот камень вечно ворочают, но он всё хочет упасть обратно и лежать. А ворочают. Самое неприятное: камень никогда не спрашивают; думают, знают лучше него; у него-то мозги каменные, неповоротливые.  
Однажды он снова спасает мир — и это забавное чувство. Не в том смысле… Он даже не особенно понял, от чего спасает. Он-то ископаемый, так стар, что человечество выдумало тысячи и тысячи новых способов убийства — ему попросту не угнаться и не уразуметь.

***  
Он живёт в чудесном месте — здесь высоко и просторно, аж дух захватывает. У него так много пространства для жизни, что иной раз трудно отправиться в долгое путешествие от рабочего стола до холодильника.  
Он хотел бы сделать это чудесное место ещё чудесней, купил картины уличных художников и одну славную статуэтку — что-то вроде кошки, растекшейся по ковру; или очень довольной жизнью амебы. Абстракционизм в его время был как-то попонятней, но всё равно хорошо.  
Вот в чём беда: это место не дом ему.  
Нет, место чудесно, он за него благодарен, но живёт он очень уж одинаково. 

***  
Снег, серый и мокрый, падает без перерыва дней двенадцать. Небо серое. Воздух большей частью водянист и безвкусен.  
Несколько невыносимо. Проснуться бы.

***  
Наконец ночь сделалась короче, а день длинней, и наступила весна.  
И почувствовал — пора.  
Или решил, что почувствовал.  
Ну, попробовать стоило. Или нет, рано? Он пробует воздух на вкус. Тот поплотнел, но всё же недостаточно живой.

***  
Он сказал себе, что ничего не теряет.  
Погонят — уйдет.  
Он собрал все свои вещи в сумку, приобрел хороший столярный набор и пачку карандашей.  
И отправился в путь. Впервые отправился сам, а не отправили. Но зато теперь, знал, его никому не остановить.

***  
Он, помнит, подумал: "Вот это дом. Дом по мне. Обшить заново стены, покрасить в белый или, может, темно-синий. И починить забор."

***  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы они оба обрадовались встрече. Скорее -- взаимно испугались.

***  
И тут живёт кошка. Ну, что же. Кошка тоже человек. Имеет право. 

***  
Но, в целом, он чувствует: ему всё же рады. Пусть с осторожностью и опаской. Дом скрипит и натруженно, осипло постанывает от ветра и времени. В доме много всего нужно сделать, руки чешутся в предвкушении работы.  
Очень, очень старается понравиться этому дому. 

***  
В конце концов кошка его принимает. Вечерами лезет ему на колени и позволяет себя гладить. Это ободряет.  
Кошка, насколько он понимает, тут почти главная.  
Он готов в любой момент забрать сумку и уехать, если ему велят.

***

Тут дни разнообразны и наполнены событиями: то в скворечник заселилась горластая толпа, а то часов шесть вытаскивали с чердака весь хлам, нашли графофон тысяча девятьсот десятого года выпуска, ещё работающий, пусть и кое-как.

***  
Ему не велят уходить. Всё не велят и не велят.  
А потом заводят для него отдельную тарелку, отдельную кружку, отдельный табурет, и ставят во второй комнате кровать (прежде спал на матрасе, что тоже неплохо). Дом, и кошка, и хозяин дома и кошки улыбаются ему.  
Хо! На кровати спится прекрасно!


End file.
